


Comprehension

by beautifuldreamer (missmanderley)



Series: Beneath the Established [1]
Category: The Autobiography of Jane Eyre
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmanderley/pseuds/beautifuldreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adele Rochester discovered that her father, E.D. Rochester has used her as an excuse to tweet at her nanny, Jane Eyre.</p><p>Based upon this tumblr post by pennedhelvetica -- http://pennedhelvetica.tumblr.com/post/64820860787</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comprehension

Morn­ings are al­ways a rit­u­al, as the sun fil­tered through the translu­cent cur­tains of a clas­si­cal­ly fur­nished room, the day begged to be­gin. At first glance one would not sus­pect such room to be­long to a young girl, but this par­tic­u­lar young girl was quite pre­co­cious and in­de­pen­dent.

Adele Rochester looked up­on the mul­ti­col­or cod­ed cal­en­dar and dai­ly agen­da post­ed near her study desk. It’s on­ly 5:38in the morn­ing, and her school doesn’t start un­til 7:15… this on­ly meant that she had a good hour to up­date her Twit­ter ac­count. It would be some­thing rel­e­vant­ly smart, a fac­toid she can re­gur­gi­tate and share up­on the world.

She opened up the ap­pro­pri­ate app on her iPad, and read through her feed. So­cial me­dia af­ter all is an in­te­gral as­pect of mod­ern com­mu­ni­ca­tion.

> _12:04pm @Pi­lot­sthoughts: @eyre­quotes Adele miss­es you._

Next time she sees her fa­ther, Adele re­solved to re­mind him to tag him in her in his tweets. It is prop­er Twit­ter eti­quette, as ev­ery­body should know and prac­tice.

> _10:47am @eyre­quotes: @Pi­lot­sthoughts I miss her too._

Adele did in fact miss her nan­ny, Miss Jane as it was it get­ting in­creas­ing­ly mo­not­o­nous to spend time with Grace. Grace Poole, her fa­ther’s trust­ed as­sis­tant would rather spend her time on oth­er much more im­por­tant busi­ness en­deav­ors than in­dulge Adele on her al­most as­ton­ish­ing mas­tery of cal­lig­ra­phy. But noth­ing could be done, Miss Jane had to stay in Cal­gary on the ac­count of her fam­i­ly is­sues.

> _04:36pm @Pi­lot­sthoughts: @eyre­quotes Miss any­thing else from home?_

She could not help but roll her eyes at her fa­ther’s silli­ness. He may be the CEO of a large com­pa­ny, but the old man can some­times act so ju­ve­nile. Adele could clear­ly see how much he miss­es his con­ver­sa­tions with Miss Jane… she could of­ten hear them con­verse on sub­ject up­on end, of­ten late at night in the fam­i­ly den. It is quite in­com­pre­hen­si­ble to Adele how Miss Jane could be so obliv­i­ous. It is easy to dis­cern sub­text, and Adele made sure to ask Miss Jane about “read­ing be­tween the lines” on their next lessons. For now she has to get her­self ready for school as the driv­er would prompt­ly call for her at 6:55am. She fin­ished typ­ing her tweet –

> _06:40am @Ad­ele­CRochester: “A wom­an’s dress should be like a barbed-wire fence: serv­ing its pur­pose with­out ob­struct­ing the view.” (Sophia Loren)_

Adele Rochester was look­ing for­ward to fi­nal­ly fin­ish­ing her artist’s bag for all her cal­lig­ra­phy tools. The pat­tern was com­ing off nice­ly, and she’s sure it will be fin­ished by tonight. She had far more pro­duc­tive things to ac­com­plish than to pon­der up­on the missed com­pre­hen­sion be­tween her nan­ny and her dear fa­ther.

**Author's Note:**

> In my headcanon, Adele would be this really mature young girl who is actually super perceptive of the relationship her father has with her nanny... thus her thinking that its silly that these two adults in her life are so oblivious.


End file.
